hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 2 (Around your house)
Around your house is the second episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE and Chats imagine how would it be if everything started with B. *CHARLI tries to catch Kellie the butterfly. *TIM imagines being tall like Nathan the elephant and small like Kathleen the ant. *CHARLI pretends to be small starting to grow. *NATHAN visits a dragon cave and finds dragon Tim there. *CHARLI grooves like a dragon. *KATHLEEN makes an energetic drink for herself and Kellie. *CHARLI pretends to be a piece of bread. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a brother and sister (Nathan and Kellie) who like magic tricks, they turn into chickens and their dad (Tim) must turn they back. Gallery Kellie S2 E2.png Charli S2 E2 1.png Tim S2 E2.png Charli S2 E2 2.png Nathan S2 E2.png Charli S2 E2 3.png Kathleen S2 E2.png Charli S2 E2 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E2.png Trivia *During third Charli's segment, she wore Kellie's blouse from Special Days, though that song wasn't released yet. *Charli is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Word play Sing with me in the land of B Where Kellie and Chats are Belly and Bats In the land of B we love to dance So say it in B Be bove bo bance Sing with me in the land of B Where Kellie and Chats are Belly and Bats In the land of B we love to dance So say it in B Be bove bo bance. Sing with me in the land of B Where Kellie and Chats are Belly and Bats In the land of B we love to dance So say it in B Be bove bo bance. ;Body move #01 Butterfly, butterfly, so beautiful to see Butterfly, butterfly, play a game with me Butterfly, butterfly, really like to play So butterfly, butterfly, please don't fly away. Butterfly, butterfly, so beautiful to see Butterfly, butterfly, play a game with me Butterfly, butterfly, really like to play So butterfly, butterfly, please don't fly away. Butterfly, butterfly, so beautiful to see Butterfly, butterfly, you played a game with me. ;Making music I wanna be small, not big at all Right down near the ground Make a tiny little sound I wanna be small, not big at all. I wanna be tall, not tiny at all Right up off the ground Make a big loud sound I wanna be tall, not tiny at all. I love being tall I love being small Not tiny at all Not big at all Right up off the ground Right down near the ground Make a big loud sound Make a tiny little sound I love being tall I love being small. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Shapes in space Dragon move it, dragon groove it Dragon, dragon dance Swish it left, dip it in right Dragon, dragon dance But dragon don't set fire to my underpants. Dragon move it, dragon groove it Dragon, dragon dance Swish it left, dip it in right Dragon, dragon dance But dragon don't set fire to my underpants. Dragon move it, dragon groove it Dragon, dragon dance Swish it left, dip it in right Dragon, dragon dance But dragon don't set fire to my underpants. ;Body move #03 Dragon move it, dragon groove it Dragon disco dance Swish it here, shake it there Dragon disco dance Dragon ... your chance Don't set fire to my underpants. ;Puzzles and patterns We're looking for an adventure Adventure, adventure We will find you, adventure Adventure. We will find you, adventure Adventure, adventure We will find you, adventure Adventure. We're looking for an adventure Adventure, adventure We will find you, adventure Adventure. ;Body move #04 I'm standing here, ready to go Down goes the lever and down I go While you wait have a bop 'Cause in a second... up I pop! I'm standing here, ready to go Down goes the lever and down I go While you wait have a bop 'Cause in a second... up I pop! ;Sharing stories Spells and potions, how fantastic How we love the fun and magic Whatever you like to be Come along and play with me. Spells and potions, how fantastic How we love the fun and magic Whatever you like to be Come along and play with me. Spells and potions, how fantastic How we love the fun and magic Whatever you like to be Come along and play with me. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about names Category:Ep about catching Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about ants Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about caves Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about drinks Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about bread Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about spells & charms